


Don't Blink

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: or you'll miss it
Relationships: Lorcan Scamander/Roxanne Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Don't Blink

Don't blink, or you'll miss it. Don't blink, keep your eyes open. Don't blink, if you don't want everything I say to not register with you.

Do you see it? Look into the eyes of Lorcan Scamander as he watches Roxanne Weasley walk across the room. She's wearing a red dress that quite befits her, it matches her hair nicely. The fabric swirls around her hips as she begins to dance to the music.

Do you see it? Look into the eyes of Roxanne Weasley as she clicks her heels to the beat of the song. She's alone and there's a smile on her face but her eyes are vacant. There's no fire, where there normally would be a blazing inferno. That got extinguished by broken promises and lies.

Don't blink, remember.

Do you see it? Look as Lorcan walks up to Roxanne. As he leans in to wrap his arms around her swaying frame and whisper into her ear, begging for her not to marry someone else. As she seems to flicker into life. Look at her facial expressions, going from surprise to anger to regret to grief in split seconds as tears begin to fill those big brown eyes. Her lips droop at the corners.

Do you see it? Look as Lorcan presses his body to Roxanne's, so automatic a movement you would think they had done this forever (and they have). Look as they lean into each other, welcoming the other's warmth, even as their eyes are filled with sadness.

Don't blink - don't blink - don't blink, especially not now, when the denouement is impending.

Do you see it? Look at the mere flicker of a smile on her face. Roxanne Weasley's glower is infamous and her smiles somewhat less so - Lorcan has always said the world was missing out on the woman she truly is - he does not say so now, of course. Look at the way her arms twitch as though she longs to wrap them around him, even as they stay by her side.

Do you see it? Well, all of us do now, we don't need to stare as intently. Look at the way they break apart, look at the way they walk away from each other.


End file.
